jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Super Mario Galaxy ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: The Justice Guardians are invited to the Star Festival to see shooting stars. But Bowser arrives and captures Princess Peach with plans to create a new galaxy. Mario and the team must now travel throughout various galaxies to save Princess Peach and stop Bowser with help from the mysterious Rosalina and the Lumas. Trivia *Guest Heroes: Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Roger Rabbit, Benny the Cab, King Mickey, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kairi, Riku, Botley, Anna, Elsa, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, *Guest Villains: Rasputin, Lord Hater, Peepers, Nigel, Team Rocket, Randall Boggs, Lord Shen, Cleo, Fang, Scenes Shooting stars *Aqua: *smiles widely as she watches the meteor shower* Oh, Jeffrey.... Have you ever seen anything more enchanting and beautiful than this...? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. *looks at her* And I'm looking right at her. *Aqua: *smiles and sheds a happy tear* You really mean it, dear...? *Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet, honey. *Aqua: *smiles and kisses Jeffrey on the lips* *Jeffrey: *kisses Aqua on the lips* *Xion: *smiles and hugs her parents as they kiss* *Jeffrey: *hugs Aqua and Xion* *Aqua: *smiles* I'm looking forward to spending this event with my whole family and friends. *Jeffrey: *smiles* So am i. *Baby Lily: *smiles as she watches the shooting stars* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Having fun? *Baby Lily: *smiles and nods* Uh-huh!!!! *(A shooting star gently lands in front of Baby Lily) *Baby Lily: *gasps in surprise* *Alexis: *smiles* Wow! It's pretty! *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* *Fluttershy: Is it safe to touch? *Twilight: It doesn't look dangerous. *Jeffrey: *to his communicator watch* JARVIS? Analyze. *JARVIS Mark II: Scanners say that this is unlike any shooting star ever seen. But it's not dangerous, sir. *Jaden: But is it hot, JARVIS? *JARVIS Mark II: Actually, it's not. *Sora: I think JARVIS is right. After all, have you EVER seen a purple star before? *Meowth: He has a point. *Baby Lily: *touches the star in front of her* *Xion: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles widely and hugs it* So wawm!!!! *Princess Cadence: *smiles* You like that star, don't you, Lily? *Baby Lily: *smiles* You bet! In fact.... *holds the star out to Xion* I want you to have it, Cousin Xion. *Xion: ...! Really? *Baby Lily: *smiles and nods* Uh-huh. Puwple is youw favowite cowor. *Xion: *smiles* Aww. Thank you. *Anna: Hey! Let's see how many shooting stars we can gather!! *Goofy: Sounds like a fun idea to me! *(The team walks along on their way to Peach's castle) *(A blue shooting star lands in front of Jeffrey) *Jeffrey: *picks it up, then smiles and holds it out to Aqua* Here's a star for you. *Aqua: *smiles* Really? *Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet, honey. *Aqua: *smiles and takes the star* I.... I don't know what to say.... *sheds a happy tear* *Jeffrey: *kisses her on the lips* I love you, Aqua. *Aqua: *kisses Jeffrey back on the lips* I love you too, my cuddly dragon. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *(Suddenly a red shooting star lands on the ground) *Jeffrey: *gasps* *Aqua: *smiles and picks it up* Here. This one is for you, my handsome king. *Jeffrey: *smiles and takes it* I guess that makes us even. *Rapunzel: *smiles* Wow, guys!!! Look how many more starts are falling!!! *Sora: Whoa...! *Roger Rabbit: *smiles* It's a storm of raining colorful stars!!! *Xion: *smiles* Lumas *(Everyone is out cold from the fall until....) *(A cheerful noise is heard) *Baby Lily: *starts to wake up* *Tammy: *moans as she slowly opens her eyes* *DJ: *moans* What time is it...? *Jaden: *slowly gets up and rubs his head* Where are we...? *Aqua: *gets up* I don't know, but it looks beautiful. *kisses Jeffrey on the cheek* *Jeffrey: *gets up and groans* I'm awake, honey. *Téa: I don't think we're back on Earth anymore. *Xion: Looks like we're on another planet. *Midna: Oh great.... We're lost. *(The cheering sound is heard again) *Meowth: Sounds like somebody's enjoying this. *Pinkie Pie: That wasn't me. *Snowflake: Then where's that coming from? *Kairi: ....! Look! *(Kairi points to a white star like creature floating above Mario) *Baby Lily: ...! Ooh! *Roger: Jeepers! What is that? *(The white star transforms into a bunny) *White Star: Finally, you're awake! Let's play. *Alexis: Play? Hold on! Who are you?! *(The white star started to hop away) *Donald: Hey! Come back here! *AppleJack: After that varmit!! *(The team and Mario goes after the white star) *(Baby Lily, who was wanting to play with the white star, crawled after it faster than the others) *Rapunzel: *smiles* Wow! Look at her go! *Spike: Get him, Lily! *Baby Lily: Come back!!! Pwease!!! *(Soon, they caught up to the white star who was with two other bunnies) *Sora: Alright! Now, answers!! *White Star: Let's play hide-and-seek! If you can catch all of us, we'll tell you about where you are. *Rainbow Dash: We don't have time to be playing games with you!! *(The bunnies hop away) *Rainbow Dash: Oh, come on!!! *Yugi: Spread out and find them! *(The team splits up) *Baby Lily: *thinks to herself* This is gonna be fun!!! *Scamper: I can't believe we're wasting our time playing a childish game when we should be finding out where we are. *Fluttershy: Maybe if we play with them, they'll tell us where we are. *Bartok: I hope they're not sending us on a wild goose chase. *Joey: Let's just get this over with! *Botely: Hang on. Maybe I can locate those three rabbits myself. *Baby Lily: Huh? *Botley: Here it goes! *the ball on his antenna beeps and flashes for a bit* *Baby Lily: *watches curiously* *Botley: ...! I've got one! There's one hiding in a pipe! *Joey: He's mine! *Mai: *smiles* Go get him, tough guy. *(Joey heads to the pipe) *Botley: This is it. *Joey: I'm going in. *climbs into the pipe* *Goofy: I wonder where it leads. *Midna: One way to find out. *(Elsewhere on the planet, Joey comes out a pipe that looks the same as the one he went into and a rabbit comes out of it too) *Joey: Ah-ha!! *chases after it* *Tristan: You found one?! *Joey: Yeah! I'm going after it! *Tristan: Let me help!!! *(Joey and Tristan chase after the rabbit until they accidentally run into each other) *Midna: Oh, great... *Blaze: *to Mai* That's the guy you married? *Mai: Yep. *Midna: Must be embarrassing. *Mai: I've learned to put up with Joey a long time ago. *Beetles: Guys!!!! Get that rabbit!!! *(DJ chases after the rabbit) *Tammy: Get him, brother!!! *(DJ chase the rabbit around until he catches it) *Xion: *smiles* You got him!!! *DJ: *smiles at the rabbit* You didn't see that coming? *Rabbit: You caught me! *turns into a Luma* I knew I should've hidden in the crater! *DJ: That's one down. *Elsa: Wait. Did he say "I should've hidden in the crater"? *Jeffrey: I wonder. *head to the crater* *Aqua: What're you doing? *Jeffrey: Seeing what's so special about the crater. *Riku: But there's several other craters on here. *Jeffrey: Check them all. Rosalina *Luma 1: Sorry about bringing you here so suddenly. We should probably tell you where you are! *Jeffrey: Yes, please. *Luma 1: There's a connection here to deep space, far from your lands. We call it the gateway to the starry sky. *Xion: Wow... *Luma 2: Mama's waiting up above. Please help her with whatever she asks! *Snowflake: "Mama?" *Anna: Perhaps their mother will give us some answers. *Riku: No doubt she's their leader. *Jaden: One way to find out. *(The team walks up the castle like structure) *(They arrive to see a beautiful looking woman) *Jaden: *smiles* Wow..... *Jeffrey: *smiles* Whoa... *Xion: *smiles widely* She's as beautiful as you are, mommy! *Aqua: *smiles* *Tammy: *smiles* She looks like an angel. *DJ: *smiles* Yeah. She sure does. *Discord: *puts on sunglasses* Looks like a guardian of the cosmos. *Snowflake: Whoa... *Rosalina: I've been watching you from here. This place is called the gateway to the starry sky... *Discord: *does an impersonation of Rainman* Uh oh! Uh oh! Definitely a guardian of the cosmos! Wise and magical. Uh oh. *Xion: *rolls her eyes* *May: Excuse me, but who are you? *Rosalina: My name is Rosalina. I watch over and protect the cosmos. *Princess Celestia: *smiles* It's good to see you again, Rosalina. *Xion: You know her? *Princess Luna: She's a member of the Council of Light. Even though Rosalina rarely attends our meetings on account that she's often watching the cosmos for trouble. *Jeffrey: Wow. *Twilight: Rosalina. I know we just met, but can you help us? We have no idea where we are and someone is in trouble. *Rosalina: To save your special one, you'll need the power to travel through space. *Jesse: Too bad the car's back on Earth... *Meowth: So now what? Passing the Time * Beach Bowl Galaxy *Jaden: Hmmmmm.... The penguin said that his students are distracted by "sparklies"... I wonder... *Aqua: One way to find out. *turns into her mermaid form* *Xion: *smiles* Oh boy! *turns into her mermaid form* It's been a while since I was in my mermaid form! *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Misty: *smiles* Count me in! *turns into her mermaid form* *May: Don't forget me! *turns into her mermaid form* *Téa: *smiles* This should be fun again! *turns into her mermaid form* *Mai: *smiles and turns into her mermaid form* *Jaden: *smiles* Guess it's our turn now. *turns into his merman-form* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Right behind you. *turns into his merman-form* *Mermaid-Aqua: Let's get- *Gasps* *(Baby Lily is seen heading towards the water) *Midna: *picks her up* Not so fast. *Baby Lily: Awwwwwwwwwwww! Come on! *Midna: You don't have a mermaid form yet. *Baby Lily: I wanna go swimming. *Midna: Maybe later, okay? *Baby Lily: *moaps a bit* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Tell you what, Lily. We'll go swimming after this. Okay? *Baby Lily: *smiles* You mean it?!!? *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Of course. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Okay than. Go ahead. *Mermaid-Aqua: We won't take long, Lily. *to Midna* Midna? Stay here with her, okay? *Midna: Sure thing. *Merman-Jeffrey: *smiles* Ready? *Merman-Jaden: Let's do this! *dives in the water* *Merman-Jeffrey: *dives in after Merman-Jaden* *Mermaid-Aqua: *dives in after Merman-Jeffrey* *Mermaid-Xion: *dives in after her parents* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531